Emil
Emil is the familiar of Sheila Barlec. For simplicity's sake it's referred to as a "he", because Sheila's picky about her sheep terminology. Appearance Typical Appearance A small ram-like creature with a very inconvenient means of travel. Emil is very lightweight and tiny in stature, though his fleece makes it seem otherwise. He has no indication of a mouth (it's debatable whether he actually has one or not) and black eyes stick out from under his fleece. He has no back legs, making his primary form of moving around dragging himself with his front legs, a very tiring and difficult task indeed. While Sheila's transformed, Emil has the ability to fly. Human Appearance In human form, Emil takes on an arguably masculine appearance, though there is little indication to his (its) actual gender appearance. His white hair blocks most of his eyes, and the majority of him is covered with a grey mantle (tattered), a white top (also tattered), and a hood (surprisingly intact). On either side of his head are large horns, representing those of a ram, though they carry no weight- the cuffs around his wrists weigh about what a ram's horns should. As a result he's a bit lazy with lifting his arms. Even in human form, Emil has no legs from the knees down. To make up for this he has the ability to float, though only up to what his theoretical height would be (5'8"/172cm). Child-friendly bandages wrap up what's left of them. Personality An anti-social brick wall that takes everything too seriously, Emil is reclusive (read: socially awkward) and short tempered with a fragile ego when it comes to his walking ability. He regards others from a neutral perspective and makes a point not to tell others what he thinks. Inadequate in any and all social matters, he finds difficulties in expressing himself and making friends, finding it much simpler to avoid communication at all (with the exception of Sheila who he spends literally every hour of every day with). Should his temper be set off, his first resort is violence. Which frankly is harmless if he's in normal sheep mode. Abilities Ram Literally just Emil running into things with his head. In human form, rather than his head he uses the cuffs around his wrists, which are the equivalent strength and weight of a full-grown ram. Relationships *Sheila: Emil's master, he initially hated Sheila for all her doting and caring for him. After spending time with her, however, he's warmed up a bit and has taken on the role of a guide, giving her objective advice when she's lost or telling her to straighten up when she's a mess, though his advice may not always be the most kind. He's developed a strong loyalty to her, and will defend her to the best of his ability. *Aelia: His master's roommate, this girl is extremely annoying. She calls him a goat, though he doesn't seem to mind quite as much as his master. Trivia i have a lot for this but i can't think right now will do later gtth Character Art Designs something.png|Original Character Design somethingelse.png|MOAR OLD DESIGNSSS somethingelse3.png|yeah idek I ran out of things to write something else4.png|making a gallery yeppp Category:Familiars